


At Last The Sky Ends

by Duerice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Gladers, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cold Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, Glader Slang, Good Friend Lydia Martin, Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Medical Trauma, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Name Changes, Near Death Experiences, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-The Death Cure, Protective Gally (Maze Runner) - Freeform, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Bashing, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spoilers, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Torture, good gally (maze runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duerice/pseuds/Duerice
Summary: “GET DOWN” a booming voice coming out of what appeared to be another flying vehicle aside from WICKED’s had Thomas and the rest of the gladers dropping to their stomachs in an instant. An almost instinctual connective feeling of ‘we might get out of this’ feld through the gladers stomachs. Inside Thomas’s mind he was plotting out various plans of running from both vehicles until he heard what came next and turned to Newt who lied beside him.“Ava Paige of WICKED, drop your weapons, you are under arrest”Ah, we’re being saved.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner) & Stiles Stilinski, Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	At Last The Sky Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to change the timeline of events a bit since it makes no sense to me how Thomas can just magically get everyone on board with going on a potential kamikaze adventure with him to get out of the maze in just a bit over two weeks. Basically, the timeline will be explained during the chapter but just know that they’ve all known each other for quite some time longer compared to cannon. (Also, kind of explains Gally but we’ll explain that later) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner, James Dashner does. He just lets us play around in his universe.

“Hey, where’s Teresa? Gally and I need to talk to her” Thomas walked towards Newt who was sitting on a cliff and knelt down beside him. The gladers had just settled into the Right Arm’s camp after the whole fiasco with Brenda’s injury and the revelations that Thomas’s blood was a cure for turning into a crank. Everyone was extremely shaken up. For the past months that they’ve been travelling from Glade to the camp, the group of gladers had seen tremendous amounts of hurt that no children their age should be ever exposed to. 

* * *

Thomas had been brought out of the box as an odd greenie and remembered his name after a brawl with Gally. The two had never gotten along; Thomas was a greenie who had too many questions with far too few answers to them. His constant questioning got on to Gally, who was a hear an order, answer to order guy’s, nerves. Every time they fought, both had to be stopped by Chuck (who both had a soft spot for) and dragged to the slammers where Newt and Alby would punish their childish conflicts with no dinner. It wasn’t until Thomas was a reckless little shank who ran into the maze to save some runners for the first time that Gally warmed up to him. (Although he would never admit it, all the Gladers know that Gally adores the brat like a little brother.) 

Minho had been one hard-to-please guy. Since Thomas remembered his name, he would constantly be pestering Minho to let him be a runner. It was true that Thomas could run abnormally faster than almost all of the gladers, not including himself, like he was always used to it. However, Minho never let him in fear that the little affection for Thomas that had nibbed at him for the months he knew the kid for, would hinder his goal of finding a way out of the Glade. The kid was too curious, Minho had agreed with Gally about that, but he always had this stupid grin slapped permanently on his face that Minho appreciated every day after coming back from the maze. When Thomas ran into the maze for the first time to save him and some runners, Minho had finally admitted defeat and allowed him to become a runner when they returned to the Glade as the first group to stay a night in the maze and not die. 

When Thomas had run into the maze for the first time to help Minho and some other runners, Newt knew that they wouldn’t make it back in time. Alby had comforted Newt and Chuck, and surprisingly, even Gally that night. Newt had grown fond of the little eccentric ball of energy through the months that Thomas had entered the Glade. Constantly he would follow Newt around and pick things off the vines when Newt couldn’t reach them and help Newt with his farming. The two of them would drink the nasty concoction of Gally’s during the night and laugh about what happened during the day (mostly always had to do with something stupid Thomas did, or how mean Minho and Gally were). Newt wasn’t stupid or blind, sure he had a slight limp, but he was more than competent to see Thomas’s lingering stares at him when they were drinking, or when the kid would avoid long eye contact during conversations with him, or how he would always have an extravagant reaction to being pushed against a wall (Which was not on purpose, they would have been hit with a large pig if he didn’t do that). So, when in the morning as the maze opened again and the silhouette of bodies emerged from the gates, Newt jumped up from the rock he was sitting on and ran, as best and fast as he could, to both his best friend and Thomas’s aid. After that situation, Thomas had become more mature, and Newt’s stomach would flutter a little bit whenever they were together. 

* * *

Newt was looking towards the setting horizon, the golden sunlight reflecting from his skin making the boy glow gold. His hair danced with the wind and Thomas’ stared while waiting for his answer. “I think she went up there” Newt pointed his thumb up to the taller cliff across from them, turning his neck while doing so. Thomas paid little attention to his words instead, focusing on a piece of hair that fell in front of Newt’s eyes and lifting his fingers up to brush it away for him. Newt didn’t flinch or tense, this was done so many times between the two of them. Physical contact between the gladers has become a scarce action that only they could conduct to each other. However, the touches between Thomas and Newt would only be for the two of them. They knew that the others knew that too. It was always unspoken but said so loudly through their actions that no one ever questioned it; everyone already knew the answer, even a blind man could see that they were infatuated with each other. 

Snapping out of his trance, Thomas made his way to stand up again. “Thanks” his eyes lingered on Newt’s for a while longer “you know, you should really get a thicker jacket. It’s getting late.” smiling, Thomas promptly stood again and squeezed Newt’s hand before making his way down to meet Gally to go see the other cliff where Teresa was. 

* * *

Teresa came to the Glade after a series of disasters. Ben got stung. He had got stung and proceeded to attack Thomas while they were filling up buckets of water from the lake together to bring back to farming. Thomas had kicked him in the chest before blasting away towards the clearing. Ben chased after him and caught up when Thomas tripped over a tree root just before the clearing. The other gladers immediately raced over and Newt came running in with a shovel, knocking Ben with one vicious smack on the head. Alby, Gally and some of the other gladers held him down as Minho lifted his shirt up to see a stomach decorated with purples and blues. “He’s been stung,” Minho said with disbelief. Everyone gazed at each other in worry with the same thought: How could someone be stung within the Glade? Alby then told the medics to take him to a hut and wait for sundown. 

Thomas didn’t cry that night. He bottled it up and buried it deep within him; an action that seemed so oddly nostalgic. Did he always do this before he lost his memories? Thomas knew it was his fault (It really wasn’t everyone knew that.) All he could do was remember Ben’s eyes as they looked at him when he was pushed outside of the maze. Thomas could almost hear it through the gaze ’it’s your fault, I’m dying because of you.’ He didn’t sleep that night. 

The next morning Thomas went to the gate to go out when Minho and Alby stopped him. “Alby needs to come with me today, you stay here and help around. We need to make sure that what shank stung Ben won’t come back again.” Reluctantly, Thomas agreed to let Minho and Alby go by themselves. (The other runners all quit after what happened to Ben) He spent the day helping Chuck carry things around, bantering playfully with Gally a little bit (earning his hair to be messed up for the rest of the day), and spent time just holding things for Newt, going to Frypan when it was lunch to grab something for them both. When Minho and Alby still hadn’t returned by sundown, Thomas started to get nervous and when he saw the shadow of the two gladers it intensified even more. Alby was hanging on to Minho as his life depended on it and Minho was dragging him with Alby’s arm over his shoulder. They were too far away; the doors were closing and out of instinct Thomas dashed out into the maze and left the rest of the gladers stunned. 

When they came back the next morning with everyone’s surprise, Minho dropped the news of the killing of the crank and the potential clue of getting out of the Glade. 

Teresa came to the Glade the next morning. It was right unnaturally in the middle of the month, and in her hand clutched a note: 

_**She’s the last one ever.** _

Her eyes groggily opened for one moment and her mouth opened **“Thomas”** then she blacked out again. 

Nobody knew how the girl knew Thomas. The shank didn’t even know himself, but he was the only one who could calm her down, who could talk to her without being thrown rocks at, and they both talked about something they saw in a dream--

**WICKED IS GOOD**

* * *

When Teresa gave two bottles of liquid to Thomas, he took them and injected them into Alby despite everyone’s protests. It worked but Alby had his memories now. Then that night the gates of the maze didn’t close. Over half the gladers were dead, including Alby. Thomas woke up, his head in Newt’s lap, Newt was running his hair through Thomas’s; something he always did when he was nervous or upset. Minho then told the gladers who survived what he and Thomas had found in the section of the maze, of how it may be a way out. Some of the boys stayed, but most had followed them into the maze. 

* * *

When Thomas made it to Gally they both started their way up the cliff which Teresa was on. “Did she have to choose the tallest one? My legs hurt already.” Gally’s eyebrows were creased with annoyance but left his tone light as he talked to Thomas. “Maybe she knows we’re coming up here so chose it on purpose to annoy us.” Thomas joked back to Gally making the latter chuckle and huff out an exasperated sigh. They continued their peaceful whining and bantering for it had been a while since they were able to relax as they could right now. Both had gained more muscle through the time they’ve escaped through the maze and the scorch. Thomas had lost a lot of his past cheerfulness while Gally became softer towards his fellow gladers becoming an older sibling figure to most of them (Along with Minho, but you could argue he was more of the mum.) They were not what they once were: Innocent, but without that innocence, they survived. Minho had trouble with bright lights and sudden loud sounds, he had it the worse when there was lighting or thunder. Gally had trouble with blood. It was him who finished off Winston for he pled for it. Newt could never look at the colour purple or blue again. Imagines of Alby, Winston, Ben, and all the other people they’ve seen turn into cranks. His foot ached too, nightmares about what he had done to himself haunted him night after night. Frypan had times where he just lost all his bubbly personality and stared into nothingness. Every one of them had nightmares, no member of the group ever slept fully, someone always kept watch even if they were at a secure area and nothing would ever change that. There was no more word of safety for these children, the only safety they have is with each other. 

* * *

Thomas remembered when they made it out of the maze and into that lab filled with dead bodies. The video of Ava Paige played, and nobody noticed a glader come from behind with a gun. He looked possessed and pointed it towards Thomas and as he went to pull the trigger Minho had shot a pole straight into the chest of the guy and the bullet went array. It hit Chuck. Little Chuck, the youngest glader, the younger brother of every glader, the friendly kid who was nothing but a ray of sunshine whose smile was so blinding it could blast away even the worst of the nightmares. Chuck died in Thomas’s arms that day. No one cried, they couldn’t afford to cry. Gally kicked a chair in grief and anger into the glass that blocked where Ava Paige’s body was. Winston and Frypan went towards the now shattered window and saw the body. “Oh klunk.’’ Winston said as he turned towards the rest of the group who was covering Chuck’s body with a white jacket found on the floor. “This isn’t the same women from the one on the screen,” all eyes shot towards Frypan as he spoke again “What in the world is going on?” As if it were planned, as soon as Fry finished talking a group of armed men dressed in black ushered them into a helicopter but at once all the gladers knew; These people were not to be trusted. 

* * *

Finally reaching the top of the cliff, Thomas huffed and put a hand on Gally’s equally heaving shoulders. “Alright, now we have to find her,” Thomas said through huffs and skimmed his eyes through the open space of rock for Teresa. “Over there,” Gally pointed to a spot near the edge. 

“Teresa, what are you doing way up here?” Thomas asked while walking towards her, Gally by his side; they both sensed something not right, but it would be fine, it’s just their Teresa after all. Teresa looked over at them and then turned back around to look at the scenery “just thinking,” she said. “Well, we-” “Do you remember your mothers?” She suddenly interrupted. Thomas felt his stomach turn and illness suddenly passed through his fast-thinking brain for a moment but then vanished. Thomas thought back to that dream of a woman pushing him towards a crowd “Maybe a little? How about you Gally?” “No, why do you ask?” Gally spoke, cocking one eyebrow up at Teresa in question. “I remember mine.” both boys’ eyes widened with surprise, Teresa continued “Everyone loved her. Before WICKED, she was all I had.” she paused, “but then she became sick, and I didn’t know what to do. Every night, she made these awful sounds like… screaming” Teresa brought her eyes to meet Thomas’s “But then one day it just stopped. She said she was feeling better… you know what she did? She clawed her own eyes out.” Thomas looked down unable to maintain her teary eyes, Gally stepped closer to Thomas warily; something didn’t feel right. “There are millions of people suffering out there Thomas, we can’t turn our backs away from them.” Thomas took a step back in dawning realization, Gally held his shoulders “What are you talking about Teresa...?” “I’m saying I want you to understand why I did it.” 

Lost in a trance Thomas went back into his memories. Betrayal of the idea of safety was once again present. He remembered the Scorch, the kids he saw just like him and his friends, stuck with tubs and needles only to be put into body bags and left in a room of who-knows-what. He remembered the difficulty of getting out of there. All of them almost got shot, Minho could have died charging in to get a gun, Newt’s leg pain making it difficult for him to run, Thomas almost not making it out of the compound himself, the other children they left inside, the first time seeing cranks, Winston’s mercy killing, Minho being struck by lightning, being hung upside down becoming lightheaded, running away from WICKED again, almost falling out of a crumbling building, keeping Brenda’s injury a secret, getting shot at by the Right Arm, finding out that Thomas’s blood was a cure to the crank poison, and lastly coming back to this. 

Helicopters could be heard now and Gally was pushing Thomas to get down from the cliff towards the other gladers. His eyes lingered on Teresa’s teary ones. Broken with betrayal. 

_**“How could you?”** _

* * *

Explosions were everywhere when the two boys tumbled their way down. Running towards the center of the base, everything was coloured with a fiery blaze. “Newt! Newt! Shucking hell! Gally, can you see the others?!” Thomas flicked his head in a fury trying to catch sight of their other friends. “Over there!” Gally pointed and took off with Thomas right behind him. Armed men were shooting everywhere and ducking behind a car Thomas spotted Brenda and Jorge only to then see Sonya being dragged to a brightened area of people set in rows, all kneeling. “Where’s Thomas?!” Janson (Ratman) yelled to his goonies. Thomas, knowing something bad would happen to his friends if he didn’t show up stood and walked towards the group. “Thomas! What are you doing?!” Gally whisper-shouted to the figure moving further away from him. Trying to follow him Gally stood but Thomas stopped and looked back “Don’t come over here, I know that they want me. Runaway from here please.” Holding his hands up, Janson spots him and puts an arm on his shoulder only to punch him in the gut. He jesters for one of his goons to move the heaving boy beside Minho who had Newt on his left. “Why didn’t you run?” Minho sounded hopeless, Newt looked to Thomas who was panting. Thomas shook his head “I couldn’t leave you guys. It’s me they want anyways.” 

The sound of a helicopter became louder as a bright light shone on the kneeling bodies. The aircraft landed in front of the group and Janson made his way to help the sickening familiar women out. Teresa came out after her and the armed men started moving the people at the back of the group into the aircraft. “What the hell,” “Teresa…” “What are you-” The looks of betrayal on the gladers faces were devastating. “Oh, Teresa always had an appreciation for the greater good. Once we restored her memories, it was only a matter of time.” The girl who was being talked about opened her mouth “I’m sorry” she said, “I had no choice. This was the only way.” Her eyes were large like a child caught stealing candy. 

“She’s right, this is all a means to an end.” Ava Paige spoke for the first time since the video they seen when they first got out of the Glade. “You used to understand that Thomas, no matter what you think of me, I only want the best for the people. No matter the cause.” Staring at her no one noticed when Mary, the doctor went toward the front. The next thing that occurred, Mary’s stomach was dyed a crimson red and all hell broke loose. 

The command from Ava was to kill everyone and at that, Thomas broke from his tense state. He quickly took from his pocket the bomb from when Jorge had given him and held it up and started shouting. Thomas looked towards Dr. Paige and Teresa in a fit of fury. Sharply inhaling his breaths, he stood alongside Minho and Newt who were now shaking with anger. The air was tense and so were they. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Thomas looked around the now red-tinted camp filled with fire, Thomas spoke out. “You did this to us.” voice horse and scratchy from yelling. “You did this to us!” he yelled again louder. He was staring directly into Teresa’s eyes and she flinched from the pure hatred in his voice. 

However, before the situation could get any worse, a loud sound rang through the camp. **“GET DOWN”** a booming voice coming out of another flying carrier said. This one was different from the one that WICKED had. It was long and a gray-green colour with the large printing of F.B.I. on the side of it. Out of what felt like instinct, Thomas and the rest of the people aside from those from WICKED who hadn’t been taken yet, dropped to the ground on their stomachs in an instant. An almost hopeful thought rushed through the children’s heads that they could escape while this event was being carried out. Thomas turned to Newt who lied on his left and looked back a bit to see Minho and Frypan. He couldn’t find Gally or Brenda or Jorge or any of the other original members who arrived together. Mind racing, hundreds of plans ran through his head, but everything was interrupted by what he heard next. Minho’s eyes meet Newt’s, Newt looked at Frypan. 

Finally, his eyes met Thomas’s deep chocolate brown eyes. 

(They were once filled with warmth but now it felt like a never-ending blackhole) 

“Ava Paige of WICKED, drop your weapons and surrender. You are under arrest.” 

Ah, we're being _saved._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took some time to get up haha. Honestly, I don’t know if you can tell but I’m very bad at updating with a schedule, but I’ll try to update as much as possible since I love the ideas I have for this story. Thank you so much for all the unexpected support for just the summary of this fic. I really enjoy reading comments and I’ll try to reply to all of them if I can. All the spelling or grammar errors are mine as I have no beta so, please point those out to me too. The next chapter will probably be up next week around the same time, look forward to that ;)


End file.
